


Unexpected Friendship

by icarizu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Class 2B, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, a lot of arashi/koga interaction, arakoga and ritsukoga if you squint hard enough, class 2b taking care of koga, friendship!, koga is sick and refuses to admit it, she/her pronouns for arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarizu/pseuds/icarizu
Summary: Koga is sick and needs his classmates.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Unexpected Friendship

“Corgi. You haven’t yapped much all day. I’m worried. Are you okay?”

Ritsu’s voice momentarily snapped Koga away from his thoughts. Golden eyes met red for a second, before Koga interrupted the connection right away. He turns the opposite direction, trying to distance himself from Ritsu as far as he possibly can.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?!”

Koga almost yells, but doesn’t, upon realizing that there was still a class ongoing.

”If you need to go to the infirmary, Nacchan can help you. She’s almost as strong as Adonis, you know. Maa-kun can help you get out of class too, being part of the student council . . .” Ritsu offers gently, finally leaning away from Koga, looking straight ahead at the teacher. Koga  suppressed a sneeze. His head hurt, a _lot_ , and he felt like he was going to pass out soon, but he didn’t need anybody’s help getting himself to the infirmary! Especially not Arashi’s. Or worse, the vampire bastard’s brother. 

He waved it off as spring beginning to affect him. Pollen season was annoying. He wasn’t going to go down with a fever _now_.

Koga lets his head lean against his arm, and eventually it falls onto his desk, where he let it stay there. Everything felt as if it was spinning and his vision was beginning to blur, too. It wasn’t long until he feels his consciousness slowly fading away. And before he knew it — the last things he heard were his body hitting the floor, Ritsu’s loud gasp and his classmates letting out hushed, worried questions. 

. . .

Koga opens his eyes. It was too bright. He raised an arm, in an attempt to shield his eyes from the light above, when it was slowly brought down by someone else. Koga was about to let out a loud protest, but stopped when his head felt like it was splitting the second he tried to sit up.

“Shh. Koga-chan. It’s me.” Came a gentle voice, so soothing that it almost felt unreal. Koga looks beside him, opening his mouth to speak.

“Ari . . . — Arashi.” He mutters, making the faint figure in front of him smile fondly.

“Ritsu-chan had to leave for practice. But believe me when I tell you he was the most worried about you. He didn’t want to leave your side, but I promised I’d take care of you instead. The rest of Undead should be getting here soon, Ko-chan.”

Arashi says as softly as she could, trying to soothe the puppy. Koga was sick and couldn’t do anything on his own, and Arashi almost felt bad for taking advantage of this condition to call him an endearing nickname he never really liked. Almost.

“Don’t call me that. I didn’t need your help.” Koga whispers, though it was moreso to himself than to Arashi. “I could’ve brought myself to the infirmary. Besides, this is just . . . allergies.” He made up an excuse. Albeit not a believable one, it was something. 

But he knew Arashi wasn’t dumb.

Arashi shook her head, leaning back against the chair she sat on. 

“You passed out in class. Ritsu almost cried. Mao-chan had a hard time trying to get Ritsu to go to practice. Ritsu cares a lot about you, you know.”

Arashi says sternly. She cared about Ritsu and Koga both, as they were her classmates, but her bond with Ritsu was like that of a sister’s to her little brother.

Koga scoffed, “No he doesn’t. He just likes to make fun of me. Like his brother does,” He yawns, looking ahead at the window beside him. “I should get out of here. Undead has rehearsals today and we have a performance coming soon too —“ Koga begins to sit up, but was interrupted by Arashi pulling him back down to bed. It was a gentle pull, but since Koga was too sick to react quickly, his body failed to respond at all.

“You will stay here, Koga. Until you get better. We already know you’re having a fever and that you’re super weak, so you’re not allowed to leave unless the fever goes down. Geez, you don’t know how many people are worried about you . . . “ She sighs, and as if right on cue, the door blasts open, worried voices making themselves known. 

Ritsu was the first to reach Koga, immediately rushing to Koga’s bedside. “Koga, are you feeling better?” He asks, worry evident in his expression. Unsurprisingly, Mao was with him, too. Koga shifts away as Ritsu began to fuss over him, causing Mao to sigh, telling Ritsu to let Koga rest. 

But there were two other people — ones he didn’t expect would be here for him at all.

Mika walks through the infirmary door, immediately rushing towards Arashi instead of Koga, but still looks at Koga’s direction and smiles. Very gently, as if to say “I hope you’re doing better.” 

Yuzuru follows close behind, looking closed off and a little timid. Without Tori, Yuzuru certainly looked . . . tiny? Was that the proper word? Koga didn’t care. Yuzuru just didn’t look like Yuzuru when he wasn’t with the shitty brat. Yuzuru had something in his hands.

“For you, Oogami-sama,” He offers a teacup towards Koga, filled up with, well, tea. It smelled incredibly good. “Young Master told me I should bring you this. He’s still very scared of you, but he says you can’t do anything while in that state.”

“ . . . You’re all here, huh.” Koga hesitantly reaches for the teacup, both hands holding onto it as he glanced up at Yuzuru, then to Mika, and then Arashi, Ritsu, and Mao.

His classmates were here for him while he was sick and couldn’t do shit for himself. He certainly didn’t expect any of that. In fact, he was expecting to spend the rest of the day alone. Maybe have the vampire bastard drop by and lecture him about taking care of himself some more. 

Mao and Ritsu sat beside Koga, and for some reason, Koga didn’t protest. He mostly waved Ritsu’s ranting away, too busy focusing on his thoughts to construct a proper sentence. He appreciated all of this, and it felt very _weird_ to be surrounded by people he didn’t think cared much about him.

Yuzuru stood up the whole time, probably too awkward and shy to find a seat for himself. Mika and Arashi were happily talking away, with Mika occasionally looking over at Koga and telling Koga about something that happened that day and Arashi chuckling about it the the whole time. 

Koga felt at peace, for some reason? 

Having his classmates here to take care of him felt different. Very strange. None of this was expected and he found it very weird how everyone held this much concern for him. 

Faintly, Koga whispers something. Something he meant, with every fibre of his being.

“ . . . Thanks.” 

Everyone stopped talking at once, their eyes focused on Koga. Koga felt his face burn up at all of the eyes suddenly staring at him, shrinking and sinking into the bed.

A flurry of voices began to talk all at once, and it was a mystery how Koga was able to understand each of them.

“Heh~ Of course, Ko-chan!”

“Corgi should take care of himself more.” (Koga expected that from the second Sakuma brother.)

“Get well soon, Oogami.”

“We can get sweets after this!”

“I hope you feel better, Oogami-sama.”

Koga closes his eyes, leaning back. 

Maybe . . . he didn’t hate his class as much as he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sick at the moment. But that doesn’t mean I have to suffer by myself. So I wrote sick Koga too. 
> 
> follow me on twt!! : @RIOTVVOLF


End file.
